


Звёзды сошлись

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Bright Harbor, F/F, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Мэй почти уверена, что бог — уборщик. Она виделась с ним несколько раз, натыкалась в разных уголках городка и вела пространные беседы.





	Звёзды сошлись

**Author's Note:**

> префемслэш, пост-канон.

Мэй Боровски лежит на крыше и смотрит в небо. Толстый плед почти не спасает от сочащегося снизу холода и тем более не спасает от холода внутри самой Мэй, но она не спешит возвращаться. Её комната на чердаке кажется слишком обычной, слишком маленькой после той самой ночи в лесу. Среди дурацких плакатов, разбросанной по полу грязной одежды, рядом с шумным старым ноутбуком кажется, что жизнь продолжается. Это не совсем так. 

Днём Мэй проводила одного из своих лучших друзей в светлое будущее. По крайней мере, ей хочется на это надеяться. Другого будущего Грегг не заслуживает. И отправившийся с ним Ангус тоже. У них всё просто обязано быть хорошо. Или хотя бы лучше, чем у большинства жителей Поссум Спрингс. Местечко под названием «Брайт Харбор» по определению должно быть лучше их «исторического шахтёрского» городка. 

Последний автобус из Поссум Спрингс в Брайт Харбор отходит в 6.30. Грегг и Ангус уехали днём — Мэй отпросилась с работы и добиралась до вокзала по проводам и через заброшенную игровую площадку, чтобы обнять обоих напоследок и тихо прошептать на ухо Греггу их сакральное «Преступления!». Он ответил тем же, а пару минут спустя исчез за горизонтом вместе с Ангусом, пыльным автобусом и ещё одним светлым пятном в жизни Мэй.

На работе всё валилось из рук — она вообще не помнила, как умудрилась закончить смену. Не ахти какая работа, ну да в Поссум Спрингс любая работа была не ахти какой. Зато поближе к пицце. И к тако. Тот, кто придумал пицце-тако, определённо был гением. 

Как добралась до дома, Мэй тоже помнила плохо. Кажется, Беатрис пригласила её прогуляться. Надо будет обязательно извиниться перед ней, но всё это завтра. Сегодня у Мэй небо. И созвездия.

Она неплохо научилась их распознавать. Главное — отыскать альфу в созвездии Рыбы-Кита, а оттуда всё очень просто. Вот — Мышиные Писатели, изобретатели алфавита. Чуть ниже — Сломанная Змея. Мэй не помнит, кто её сломал. Ещё дальше — огнедышащий Папа Рубелло. В своё время он, должно быть, выглядел потрясающим отражением религиозной действительности: Рубелло был Папой во времена охоты на ведьм. 

Мэй прикрывает один глаз. Прицеливается. Вот и она — Адина Астра, Звездочёт, которую во времена Папы Рубелло наверняка сожгли бы на костре. Как вообще можно не любить полные тьмы и снега истории, которые пробуждают в тебе если не желание жить, то что-то всемогущее, что-то, чего не выразить толком словами? Не выразить, но ты всё равно стараешься изо дня в день. Потому Мэй и ведёт дневники. И потому же в основном рисует в них, а не пишет.

Мэй смотрит вверх, на вычищенные ноябрьскими ветрами звёзды, и не ждёт от них ответов. Она лучше других знает, что осенние звёзды предпочитают молчать. 

Полуночный поезд проносится сквозь темноту Поссум Спрингс, чтобы вынырнуть где-то далеко, в краю, наполненном светом. Мэй слышит, как в окна её комнаты стучат камушки. Так делал только Грегг, и Мэй остаётся на месте, получше заворачиваясь в плед. Стук не прекращается. Мэй перекатывается к краю крышки. На ковре из мёртвых листьев стоит незнакомка со студенческой вечеринки. Та самая, «бомбически красивая», научившая Мэй секретному рукопожатию. Она перенервничала той ночью (тоже в лесу, если подумать; в дебрях своих мыслей) и назвалась выдуманным именем. Как же эта девица её отыскала?

Мэй соскальзывает в темноту с лёгкостью, которой позавидовала бы сама. Обычно она брякается оземь, словно делает это впервые. Сегодня звёзды на её стороне — наверное, потому что она уделила им время. Звёздам нравится, когда о них вспоминают.

— Эм... привет? — пробует Мэй. Голос её, конечно же, подводит. Браво, Боровски.

— Ты должна отправиться со мной. Прямо сейчас, — говорит Бомба и нервно убирает лезущую в глаза ярко-голубую чёлку.

— Куда? — земля под ногами Мэй вздыхает, как голодный бог, которого они оставили в шахтах.

— В Брайт Харбор, конечно, — отвечает Бомба и пытается закурить. С первого раза у неё не получается высечь огонь. — Твои друзья в опасности.

***

Мэй просыпается в своей комнате. Она не помнит, как попала туда. Должно быть, сползла вместе с пледом, словно так и не вылупившаяся из кокона бабочка. Жалкое зрелище. Или смешное, если бы она всё-таки свалилась в кусты под окнами.

Конечно, ей приснилась Бомба. И повод броситься вслед за друзьями, потому что Мэй всё ещё не справляется со своей жизнью. Не хочет справляться.

Мэй почти уверена, что бог — уборщик. Она виделась с ним несколько раз, натыкалась в разных уголках городка и вела пространные беседы. На самом деле бог старый, вроде как мудрый и очень уставший. Под землёй есть ещё один, который, кажется, только и ждал подходящего момента, чтобы убраться подальше от своего творения. Мэй не уверена, какой из этих богов настоящий. Но она уверена в том, что её обострившаяся паранойя и ужасное желание снова глотнуть приключений — настоящие и не очень здоровые. 

Она спускается к завтраку и обнаруживает на кухне Бомбу, пьющую чай с её мамой. Мэй тут же решает, что бога нет.

Они садятся на автобус до Брайт Харбор в 6.30. Беатрис приходится уладить дела с магазином — пусть впереди и выходные, оставить всё просто так она всё ещё не может.

Мэй смотрит, как первый снег кружится за грязными окнами и оседает на пустых полях, и думает об Адине Астре, которая отправилась на поиски Призрачной Звезды и встретила свою почившую любовь. Рука Бомбы легонько сжимает её запястье. Беатрис ловит взгляд Мэй, приподнимает брови и улыбается. 

Какой бы бог ни ждал их в Брайт Харбор, они разберутся с ним все вместе.


End file.
